1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photocurable polymer composition. Furthermore, the invention relates to a transparent film produced from the polymer composition, and a liquid crystal display device and an EL (electroluminescence) display device each including the transparent film as a photospacer.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the known approaches for forming a thin film on a substrate is the use of a photocurable polymer composition. An example of the known methods for obtaining a cured coating film includes applying, to a base material, a photocurable polymer composition that includes a fluorine-containing polymer having a double bond and a reactive diluent composed of acrylate or the like, and then photo-curing the applied composition (JP-A-2003-192749).
In addition, patterned transparent films have been used in a large number of parts of a liquid crystal display device such as a spacer, an insulating film, and a protective film. A patterned transparent film can be formed by applying a photocurable polymer composition to a substrate, irradiating the coating film with light in accordance with a pattern, and washing and removing a film which is not irradiated with light and is not cured. A large number of photocurable polymer compositions for forming patterned transparent films as described above have been proposed (JP-A-2001-261761).
Meanwhile, various kinds of patterning according to an ink-jet mode have been proposed in recent years (JP-A-10-12377). Performing ink-jet patterning requires the formation of a partition (bank material) between pixels in some cases. The bank material, which can be formed by using a photocurable polymer composition, is required to have a property that a liquid substance ejected from an ink-jet head nozzle does not adhere to the bank material, that is, liquid repellency.